Pushed to the Limit: A One Direction FanFiction
by mefleet24
Summary: One Direction members are in an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first FanFiction of all time, so please bare with me.. I would greatly appreciate reviews from ya'll so I know if you like it! Peace, Love, Basketball: Meg

Louis walked off the stage after their last song and couldn't help but think, _"This couldn't get any better. My four best friends, millions of screaming fans, a great family, and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."_ In reality this was all true, Louis did have a fantastic life. All the boys did, they were possibly the most famous Boy Band in the entire world. In their world, nothing could go wrong. And little did they know, something would happen. Something that would push the boys to their limits of stress.

Niall who recently received his driver's license asked the boys if he could drive them back to the hotel they were staying at. But the boys all had plans. Louis and Liam had to pick up the girls at the airport. Harry was going to a party, and Zayn was meeting his mum for dinner. So that left Niall going back to the hotel alone, well Paul would be there but he can't have fun with just him. He decided he would drive over to McDonald's to get food before heading back. All the boys hugged and said their goodbyes promising to be back before too late.

Liam felt bad for making Niall go back to the hotel alone but he told Louis that they would have to spend more time with him seeing that Niall isn't much of the outgoing type. They were on their way to pick up Eleanor and Danielle, plus an extra few people.

Zayn made his way up to the balcony of the restaurant that his Mum liked and met her on the top. They hadn't seen each other since the boys left for tour and Zayn would be the first one to tell you, He missed her. They enjoyed their dinner then Zayn was on his way back to the hotel knowing that Niall must be lonely by now.

Harry was the happiest of the group at the moment. Drinking shots like it was his job. One after another. He lost count at 5 Vodka, 2 Whiskey. But they tasted so good. There were two very attractive blondes fawning over him across the dance floor and being Harry, he made his way over to made conversation.

Niall finished his Big Mac and Fries, picked up his drink and left. _"Well, time to go back to the hotel and eat more, then maybe sleep." _His got in his car, typed in the directions to the hotel and pulled out onto the busy road.

_The 18-Wheeler came out of nowhere. There was a loud sound ringing through the air. You could hear the metal on metal contact. CRUNCHH. Glass shattered and most of it landed in the car. Inside was something you would never want to see. Lifeless, pale, and bloody. Those are the words to describe the scene in the roadway. The truck driver was alright, but the other car, not so sure. There is a lot of blood._

_I was only awake long enough to hear, "We're going to get you out of there okay?" That was all I remember before blacking out._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was slightly buzzed when Zayn showed up.

"ZAYN! Hey Buddy!"

"Harry, there has been an accident. It's bad, really bad. Paul called and said it was really bad. Please come on Harry."

"Accident? Who?"

"I don't know for sure... Paul just called and said get our butt's to the hospital now."

"Oh dear God.."

The boys walked out to the car and hurried to buckle up. They both understood why Paul hadn't said who it was. He didn't want them to freak out. But honestly, anytime you get a call saying there has been an accident, you will worry and freak out.

Harry called Niall. It rang 5 times then went to his voice mail.

"Damn it! Why is no one answering? I've tried all three boy's phone and NO ONE HAS ANSWERED ME!"

"Harry, calm down! We're here." Pulling in to the parking lot, there is already a group of reporters. "Shit. Call Paul Harry."

He did as he was told and not even 5 minutes later they were inside the hospital running the halls. He still hadn't told him who was in the accident. Zayn broke down as soon as he saw Danielle, Eleanor, and Perrie in the waiting room. He didn't know what was going on.

"Where are the boys? Louis and Liam? Where are they? Where's Niall?" Harry asked trying to comfort Zayn who couldn't speak not knowing where the boys were. Perrie was the first to speak. They could tell she had been crying.

"Louis and Liam ran out of gas so they called Niall to come and get them.. He did, and not even ten minutes later they got hit by a semi... It's really bad. It hit on the back end on Liam's side. He's not doing to well boys. Neither are Niall and Louis. Louis was on that side too. The boy's parents are on their way."

This wasn't happening. Harry ran out of the waiting area and into the ICU area where the boys were. He checked into every room before finally finding Liam's. There were tubes and machines. He was bruised up really bad. Already had a lower body cast, along with a cast on his arm. He looked as if he was dead. So still and swollen. A young nurse came in.

"Harry? Paul said I would find you in one of the rooms. I can't imagine how you are feeling right about now."

"No, you can't. That's one of my best friends right there."

"I know, my little sister is a fan. But I hate to say this, but you need to come with me. Mr. Tomlinson, well there is no chance of survival out of him at this time..."

"His name is Louis. And don't say that. He's a fighter. He won't go without a big fight."

"Mr. Styles, there is no brain activity. He's being kept alive by machines. There is no coming back from that. I know this must be hard for you to hear."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOUR DUMB MACHINES MAY SAY HE HAS NO ACTIVITY, BUT I KNOW LOUIS! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE US, the Tommo would never leave his four brothers.."

Paul came in because of the yelling.

"Harry, please go with the n-nurse. It's better if we get through this together. The others are waiting for you."

"I don't want to say goodbye. I can't. He's like my brother. He is my brother Paul. I can't. I won't."

Eleanor walked in, this must be terrifying for her.

"Har? Please, Louis wouldn't want us to suffer. I mean, his parent's do get the say so in whether the machine is turned off. But please, it's what he would want. He would want us all together during this time. Liam will still be here. He'll be okay. And so will Niall, but it's Louis' time."

"Alright.." Harry hung his head as he stood up and walked with Eleanor down the hall into Louis' room. He couldn't even tell that was Louis laying in the bed. His face was bruised, there were cuts up and down his arms. More tubes, but Harry noticed that the machine was making different noises than Liam's. He couldn't help but think that having a tube down his throat must be uncomfortable. We all went and said our goodbyes.

The girls left to go check on Niall. He was the only one awake, leaving Paul, Harry, Zayn, and a nurse in the room.

And just like that, all we heard was beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp pppppppppppppppp... His parent's weren't even here yet. He's got something breathing for him. But his heart stopped. Just like that, Louis Tomlinson was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly four or five doctors ran inside Louis' room. The beeping wasn't that he was gone, but one of the monitor's registers brain activity and hearing Zayn and Harry's voice made him react. The boys were made to leave while Louis laid there. One of the nurses suggested to Paul that maybe they should get a hotel room.

"Asking us to get a hotel room with those 3 boys in here is like asking a rock to poop glitter. It won't happen, those 5 kids in there are NOT going to leave and I'm not going to make them."

"Sir, they will have to leave if things do not improve."

"Look in that waiting room. Those boys have basically been inseparable since 2010. Harry, the curly haired fellow, and Louis are best friends. And Zayn will not leave any of them. Perrie, the blonde girl in there, will not leave without Zayn or any of the others. Danielle, the girl with the wavier lighter brown hair, asking her to leave without Liam is like asking Niall not to eat. The other girl is Eleanor. Louis is her boyfriend... Do you get the picture?"

"Yes, but sir.. Who are you?"

"I'm Paul. Their bodyguard."

"And let me guess, you aren't leaving either?"

"Wow, you're good!"

Niall's eyes slowly flickered open. His pretty blue eyes glassy and he had a look of confusion on his face. He had a dull pain in his shoulder and lower back. A nurse walked in the room.

"Hi, my name is Emily and I'm your nurse. How are you feeling?"

"What happened? My back hurts."

"You were in a wreck with two others. I can get you something for the pain."

"Wait." Niall said basically jumping up regardless of the pain, "Where are they?" He tried getting up.

"Mr. Horan, I'm going to have to ask you to lay back down."

"And I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my way please."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Horan! Lay back down please. You aren't strong enough to be up and about yet."

Niall sat up very slowly after realizing how bad it hurt to move. But he didn't care. Louis and Liam needed him. Harry and Zayn. They all did. They all needed to stick together. Turn on the charm time.

"Listen, Emily. That is your name isn't it?" She nodded. "Babe, you see. Those are two of my best friends. And on top of that, I mean. I'm Niall Horan. And I'm Irish. So yeah, I'm gonna get up now. Whether you like it or not. If I can't walk yet, will you please get me a wheelchair? I mean, think, what if those were your best friends, or a sister. Those boys are my big brothers. They are so much more than friends. We're all brothers. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them and I didn't get to see them. Please. I'm begging you."

Emily wiped tears from her eyes. She herself had two sisters who were the world to her. She paged the nurses station.

"Diane, bring me a wheelchair to Room 176. Thank you." She turned to Niall, " If your doctor found out that I was letting you out of your bed before he got to check on you, he would kill me. But considering he is in surgery right now, as long as we're quick I think we'll be okay."

"I have one more favor to ask Emily."

"What's that Niall?"

"Can I get some pants? I don't really feel like rolling down the hallway in a hospital gown." She gave him a look. "Or not."

A male nurse came in and helped Emily get Niall into the wheelchair and then they were off to see the boys.

Liam could hear voices but he couldn't find the strength to actually open his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tight and slowly went to open them. The light was overwhelming, the noise was too loud and there was something in his throat.

"Oh my gosh. I'm going to suffocate." He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken so long to update! My grandpa has been really sick along with my brother! Been in and out of the hospital with both.

Liam laid there trying to keep calm. He couldn't lift his arms to touch his face. There were tubes hooked to his body and he figured out that it was a tube down his throat. He wasn't in his normal clothes but instead in a hospital gown and his boxers. There was a steady beep that was fairly close to his head.

"How did I get here? What happened? Where is my mum and dad." He thought to himself. "I hope they're alright. A pretty girl with curly hair walked in. She looked as if she had been crying. But why was she in my room?"

"Liam? Hey sweetie. How are you feeling? I'll go get a nurse. I will be right back. The boy's will want to see you."

"She walked out, leaving Liam confused. Sweetie? Was she my wife? The Boys? Do I have kids? I'm only 16. Mum would kill me. I needed answers. Where are my parents? I just want to see my parents. Nobody else. I've got to get out of here right now."

Liam tried to sit up and instantly had to go back down. He forgot he was restrained to the bed, and it didn't help that he had a cast on his entire lower body along with on his arm. A male nurse came in and started to put something into the bag connected to his arm.

"It's alright Mr. Payne. This will put you to sleep for a few minutes while we get that tube out. Count back from ten with me. 10, 9, 8. Is all Liam got to before drifting into darkness.

Niall sat in his wheelchair while Dave the nurse pushed him down the hallway. He had to sit very sit really stiff backed due to the back, neck, and hip braces. There was no chance that he could get up without someone noticing. So Niall didn't try. But boy did he think about it. He's pretty sure Dave was getting annoyed by Niall's song he was making up as he went.

"Off to see my four best friends with Dave the nice man nurse. I wish I could go by myself but my body really hurts. Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Paul my bodyguard. Off to see my four best friends with Dave the nice man nurse. AGAIN! Off to see my four best friends with Dave the nice man nurse. I wish I could go by myself but my body really hurts. Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Paul my bodyguard. Off to see my four best friends with Dave the nice man nurse. ONE MORE TIME! Off to see my four best friends with Dave the nice man nurse. I wish I could go by myself but my body really hurts!"

"Niall, I hear our leprechaun!"

"HARRY!"

Niall was wheeled into the waiting room the boys were in.

"Perrie! Zayn! Danielle! Harry! Eleanor!"

Perrie came over and gave him a short and easy hug before the two boys could come over and attack him. Both questioning him and physically with hugs. "Now, boys. You have to be easy with him. He's obviously in a lot of pain and plus, you don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is."

"Perrie, please just let us hug him." Harry said.

Zayn and Harry wrapped their arms around Niall gently so they didn't hurt him. Once they let go, they realized that there were tears in Niall's eyes.

"Nialler, what's wrong? Did we hurt you? Let us know what we did so then we don't do it again." Zayn stated.

"It's not you guys. Any of you guys. It's me. Liam and Louis are in the hospital because of me. I heard one of the nurses talking about how Louis may not wake up. I don't deserve for you guys to be all over me. You should be with them. I can't. I need to see them. Both of them. I need to talk to them. Even if they aren't awake. I need to talk to them and then leave them alone. I don't think I can stand to see them anymore. Just because I know that every little cut and bruise was my fault. Every broken bone. It's all my fault. It's all my freaking fault."

Eleanor stepped forward and grabbed Niall by the shoulders gently.

"NIALL HORAN! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! JUST BECAUSE SOME DRUNKEN IDIOT WAS SPEEDING AND RAN INTO YOUR CAR, DOES. NOT. MEAN. IT. IS. YOUR. FAULT. PLEASE STOP IT NIALL. Stop it. The boys will never hate you. Or not want to see you. Ni, they are your best friends and brothers. They will never ever hate you. Don't ever say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry El. I just feel like this is all, the guy was drunk? So help me as soon as I get out of this wheelchair, I will hunt him down. If anything and I mean anything is wrong with the boys, he can't find a hole deep enough. I need to see Liam and Louis. Please."

Dave the nurse spoke up, talking about how Niall should be getting back to his room soon. He's had enough excitement for one day. That's when Emily came over.

"Dave, I'll call for you when I need getting Mr. Horan back into bed. You can leave now. I'll take him by Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Payne's room. I can handle him. Now please leave."

Dave walked away knowing that Emily was perfectly capable of taking care of a teenage boy. Emily, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Paul went off to Louis' room first. He just laid there. Niall asked if he could have a few minutes alone with him. Everyone else stood in the hallway after closing the door.

"Lou, I am so sorry man. This is all my fault. I don't care if that guy was drunk, I should have been watching where I was going. None of this would have happened if I had just looked a little better." Niall grabbed Louis' hand. "Please Lou, you have to wake up. I don't think I could go on if you and Liam aren't okay. Please buddy. I love you man."

Niall felt a slight movement from Louis. He thought he was imagining it until there was a tight squeeze on Niall's hand.

"Lou? Can you squeeze my hand again." There was a tighter squeeze from Louis this time. Tears started streaming down Niall's face as he looked up to see a conscious Louis Tomlinson.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall almost jumped from his wheelchair until he remembered he couldn't. He thought he had been dreaming when he felt the squeeze on his hand. But then he couldn't help but let tears stream down his face as he looked up to see none other than Louis looking back at him. Of course Lou couldn't respond because of the tube down his throat. But he was awake and the tears were coming. Niall yelled for the rest of the gang to come inside Louis' room.

Emily the nurse stepped forward to try and explain to Louis what was going on.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you're in the hospital. There was an accident. You're going to be alright but you need to stay down. Blink once if you understand." He blinked once. "Alright good. Now are you in pain? Blink once for yes, twice for no." He blinked twice.

That's always good, the fact Louis wasn't in pain. Eleanor stepped out of the room because she was so overwhelmed. Louis was the only one that noticed and he couldn't say anything.

Eleanor walked down the corridor towards the waiting area. She decided she would stop by Liam's room to see how he was doing. She noticed the tube was out of his throat which made her happy, it would make everybody happy. She went in and sat by him and broke down.

"Li, I was going to tell Louis this weekend. I promise. I just can't now. It's too much. First the accident now this? I feel like he'll hate me and never forgive me. I know you said he'll be angry but won't hate me because Louis can't hate anyone. But I have hid it from him for 2 months. This has went on too long."

She sat there sobbing until there was a hand on her hand. She looked up. Liam looked down at her.

"Liam? How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"Liam, stop kidding around. We've known each other for almost three years."

"I don't remember going to school with you. Where is my Mum and Dad? Why am I here? Are my parents alright?"

"Liam, your parents are on their way from England. You, Louis, and Niall were driving and you were in an accident. You're going to be alright. But we didn't go to school together. I'm Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend."

"Who's Louis? And Niall? And Eleanor, I am sorry but I don't know you. There was a girl in my room earlier. She had long curly hair and was quite pretty. Who was she? She said she was going to go get the boys. Do I have children? I'm only sixteen so I mean, my mum would kill me."

"That's Danielle. Your girlfriend.. Li, are you telling me you don't remember this?"

"I'm sorry. But yes, I don't know who you are. Or who Danielle or Niall or Louis are. I'm just a high schooler. I don't even know what I was doing some place without my parents. I'm only sixteen."


End file.
